


Sweet Poison

by gracerene



Series: HP May Madness Fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompts:Pairing:Charlie/ViktorPrompt:Your love hurts, stings and is addicting. Is it poison?Prompt words:Spring, Night, HufflepuffKink:Lightening round (fast sex)





	Sweet Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_may_madness](hp-may-madness.livejournal.com) 2017.
> 
> Unbeta'd

The crisp night air stings his skin. It's too early in the Spring to be outside half-naked, but Viktor can't seem to control himself around Charlie. It's beginning to be a problem.

Sure, the sex is good, some of the best Viktor's had, but it's not exactly like Viktor's hurting for bed partners. The problem is the feelings, the affection that's started to grow inside of him along with the desire. Against all odds, Viktor's fallen for the rugged dragontamer...and he knows Charlie doesn't feel the same. They have an arrangement, and Charlie may be a decent bloke, but he's made it clear he isn't looking for a relationship. At the time, neither was Viktor. The smart thing would be to call things off, to stop responding to Charlie's late night Firecalls and quit popping up at the reserve when dusk begins to fall. And yet...

Despite the pain of his feelings, the sting of knowing their unrequited, Viktor's completely addicted to Charlie. The arrangement they have may be poison, slowly killing Viktor day by day, but he can't seem to bring himself to stop.

"You close?" Charlie asks as Viktor begins to tremble. One of Charlie's calloused palms is wrapped around both their cocks, jerking them fast and hard. They're tucked behind a tree next to the main cabin on the reserve, practically on display for anybody who wanders by. Viktor had objected at first, but he'd shut up when Charlie told him to _"Stop being such a Hufflepuff,"_ whatever the hell that meant. He'd been so turned on by that point, he knew he wouldn't last that long anyway. 

He doesn't. Just a few more tugs of Charlie's sinful hands, and Viktor is spilling hot and sticky over them both. Charlie moans, and a few moments later he tumbles over the edge after Viktor.

"Fuck," Charlie says as he steps back and cleans the both of them off. "I seriously needed that tonight." He grins that crooked grin at Viktor, and Viktor's belly flips. "I'm really glad you decided to show up."

Viktor returns Charlie's smile, sweet poison gnawing at his insides. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
